


WDYOECMWYH?

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, staticspider, vox is romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: Angel Dust has once again locked himself in his room at the Happy Hotel. Charlie reaches out to the only demon she knows that can calm him down.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 30





	WDYOECMWYH?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: drug use, smut
> 
> First off, I'd like to say consent is always important. Drug use and consent do not work together. However, given Angel's character and the crackship relationship I have with him and Vox in my head, I'd like to think they have a code for things when Angel's high.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“Ugh... Your little star has gone and locked himself in his room at the hotel again. Princess says he’s in there screaming and throwing shit.”

The demon slipped out of the bed he had been laying in, pulling his pants on and grabbing his jacket. Walking across town he found himself standing - once again - at the doors to the Happy Hotel. After talking a deep breath, the demon quietly opened the door to the building and slipped in, prepared to make the memorized walk to the other’s room. 

Vox climbed the grand staircase in the hotel’s lobby taking two steps at a time. He rushed down the hallway, not surprised to see Alastor and the Princess in their pajamas outside of the door he was heading to. 

Alastor stood with his hands held behind his back and a scowl on his face. Conversely, the Princess lit up at the sight of the TV demon. Charlie rushed to him with a guilty smile and look of relief in her eyes. She held her hand out to Vox, extending a room key to him. 

“Sorry, Vox. He only listens to you when he’s like this. I didn’t know who else to call,” she whispered. 

Vox took the key, patting the Princess on the shoulder before continuing down the hallway to the door. “Thanks, Charlie. I’ll take care of him,” he called back to her. Vox said nothing to the radio demon and simply nodded to him as he stood outside the door. 

These late-night calls were coming more and more frequently and Vox was becoming more and more used to standing outside this room. He sighed, looking over the pale pink door and heart shaped sign that hung there.

‘ _Angel,’_ the sign read. 

As they Princess and Radio Demon began walking away, the hall fell silent. Vox couldn’t hear anything besides his processors whirring and his shallow breathing. Raising a finger, he softly tapped six times on the door. A code he and the other had come up with months ago to let the demon know who wanted into his room. 

The TV demon waited a moment before he heard the response. A quiet, cracked voice called out to him, “come in.”

Vox gently turned the door handle, stepping in. He shut the door and locked it before looking around at the state of the destroyed room. Luckily, no furniture had been toppled over this time. However, it looked as if the demon had pushed everything from their vanity and shattered the large mirror. Makeup items and perfume bottles littered the floor, covered in glass shards from the mirror. 

The door to the walk-in closet was open. Piles of clothes covered the floor, being yanked from their hangers. On the floor near the closet were two Thompson submachine guns, partially deconstructed for cleaning. It looked as if the owner had given up halfway through, tossing all pieces and cleaning tools into a pile. 

Vox turned to the bed, looking for the man that had caused the mess. Angel sat, cross legged in the middle of the mattress. Sheets, blankets, pillows and multiple quilts littered the bed and surrounding area of the floor. Snack wrappers and garbage was thrown about the floor. The spider happily smiled at Vox, his lower arms holding a glass of water in one hand and a snack cake in the other. 

Angel propped himself back with his upper arms. His shit eating grin was spread across his face, and his pupils blown wide. 

“You know you could always just ask me to come over right, you don’t gotta get high and throw shit.” 

Vox sighed, running his hand down his screen before crossing the trashed room to sit on the corner of the bed. He sat at an angle so he could watch the spider demon as he ate. 

“Well what’s the fun in that? Gotta get ya out of the studios anyways!” Angel replied, finishing off his glass of water and setting the wrapper and glass on his bedside table. 

Vox sighed loudly, grabbing a small picture frame that had been laying in the mess of blankets on the bed. He made sure to hold the frame flat seeing remnants of powder scattered across the glass. 

“Why not text me, though? You don’t gotta trash your hotel room every time. I think you’re freaking the Princess out.” Vox rolled his eyes, watching the arachnid. 

“Nahh, this is better. Don’t want you getting in trouble with Val.” 

“Pfft. True. He _does_ think I’m coming over here cuz you’re tearing up the place. He can say no to you. Not to her.”

Vox laughed under his breath, looking at Angel. The spider sat on his bed in nothing but thigh high socks and a pair of lacy black high waisted panties. His chest fluff was deflated, something Vox enjoyed seeing, though it was only times like this he actually got to see it. 

Angel smiled back at Vox, sitting neatly with his four hands in his lap. His eye were focused intently on the demon sitting at the edge of his bed. He had been riding his high for a few hours now, and the adrenaline still pulsed through his veins, causing his heart to beat erratically as he sat prettily. 

“But enough of Val. We both know why you called me over here.” Vox whispered to the spider, slipping his jacket off before undoing his tie. Angel giggled, rocking himself forward onto his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. 

“Oh? Is it because _you_ can’t say no to _me_?” Angel whispered; leaning into Vox, pushing him down. Angel crawled onto the TV demon’s lap, straddling him as he ran his hands down the demon’s dress shirt, admiring the firmness of his chest. Vox propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at Angel’s lidded eyes. A small frown fell across his screen. 

“No, I can’t. You know that.” Vox mumbled. 

Angel’s hands froze as he snapped his gaze away from the buttons he was trying to work open, looking into Vox’s mismatched eyes. 

“And I hate that you only ever call me when you’re high,” Vox continued, looking up at Angel’s stunned expression. The spiders pink and black eyes had opened wide at Vox’s remark - and the TV demon was proud he had caught him off guard. “I want to see you sober. I want to feel you and hear you sober. Not like this. I want to look at those eyes without them blown wide.” Vox raised his hand to Angel’s cheek, gently cupping it and rubbing his thumb across the soft fur. 

Angel remained frozen a moment longer, before scoffing and slapping Vox’s hand away. “Don’t go gettin’ soft on me now, ya damn robot fuck.” Angel let out a breathy laugh, tracing his claws along the edge of Vox’s screen. 

The TV demon rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around the back of Angel’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those fics where I heard a song and wanted to write about it.   
> This was actually just supposed to be a one-shot smut fic. BUT THEN I got to the end, and had a brain fart. Vox anatomy is confusing and I'm not sure how to proceed. If you have ideas or would like to see a second chapter go up, lemme know!


End file.
